1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control circuit for use in a vending machine and, more particularly, to such a power control circuit, which drives the bill accepter of the vending machine into the power-saving stand-by mode when the bill accepter receiving no bill.
2. Description of the Related Art
In public places, a variety of automatic vending machines may be installed to provide candy, ticket, changes, etc., when a coin or bill is dropped in. A big vending machine comprises a bill accepter and a number of vending main units. Conventional vending machines are commonly designed to consume city power supply directly. When installed, the bill accepter is constantly maintained turned on. Because the bill accepter is constantly maintained turned on, much electricity is consumed when the vending machine runs idle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power control circuit for use in a vending machine, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.